1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to electrodes and, inure particularly, to disposable internal defibrillation electrode/lead paddle assemblies configured for external transthorasic defibrillation, pacing, and electrocardiogram acquisition.
2. Background
Electrodes, which are typically used in medical applications, generally include a conductor and a connector. The connector is attached at one end to the conductor and includes a plug at the other end to be plugged into a defibrillator or other device. The conductor is often covered or coated in a conductive gel, which enhances its ability to adhere to a patient's skin.
During open-heart surgery, a pair of internal defibrillation paddles is used to restart the patient's heart. In use, each paddle is held in direct contact against the myocardium (heart muscle). An electric discharge is passed from one electrode through the patient's heart to a second electrode in an effort to restart the patient's heart.
However, prior to use, electrodes must be sterilized to eliminate patient infection. Modern sterilization methods use heat or chemical agents, such as ethylene oxide. The methods and materials used degrade the electrodes, thus limiting their useful life. Most manufacturers specify a maximum service life for electrodes. However, there is no convenient mechanism for users to measure and track the number of sterilization cycles an electrode experiences. Therefore, there is no easy way to determine if the service life of the electrodes has been exceeded.
Therefore, a need exists for electrodes that may used on a patient once and then disposed of.